Wearable devices such as smartwatches can include microphones that are capable of capturing and processing a person's voice. For example, a person can record a message or dictate a voice command by talking into a smartwatch. However, the sound that a smartwatch can capture is limited by relative motion of the smartwatch with respect to a target audio source. For example, for optimal performance, a user may turn the smartwatch to face the user so that the microphone will aim towards the user's mouth. The smartwatch can then capture and process the user's voice.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.